leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dewott (Pokémon)
|} Dewott (Japanese: フタチマル Futachimaru) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 17 and evolves into starting at level 36. Biology Dewott is a bipedal, otter-like Pokémon that is primarily light blue. It has small black ears, a pointed crest at the back of its head, a red nose, and long white whiskers forming tilted V-shapes. Two pointed teeth are visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is open. Its forelimbs have three fingers on each black paw. Around its waist is a large, dark blue, fringed arrangement of fur, with two scalchops on the thighs. These scalchops are detachable, and Dewott trains to use several techniques with them. Its feet and flat tail are black. In the anime Major appearances A Dewott appeared in A Connoisseur's Revenge!, under the ownership of Burgundy. It was first used her against , where it was defeated by . It reappeared in Search for the Clubultimate!, where it was used in a battle against , but it was defeated by . A Dewott appeared in The Pokémon Harbor Patrol!, under the ownership of Halsey. It was used to help put out fires. Multiple s' Dewott appeared in Crowning the Scalchop King!, including a Dewott owned by Cadbury, nicknamed Caesar. They were taking part in the Scalchop King Competition at Scalchop Island in the Decolore Islands. Minor appearances Dewott debuted in The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice!, under the ownership of a Trainer. It was first seen battling a , which it defeated. Dewott's Trainer later challenged and his to a battle, where it demonstrated surprising agility. A Trainer's Dewott appeared on a computer screen in A Rival Battle for Club Champ!. Multiple Trainers' Dewott appeared in A Connoisseur's Revenge! at a Poké Mart near Castelia City. Pokédex entries . Through rigid training, Dewott uses the double-scalchop technique to accomplish its fluid swordsmanship.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga is 's main Pokémon and first appeared in The Transfer Student. He used it to defeat Hugh's , earning his Trainer a Pokédex. In the Pocket Monsters BW: Meetings with the Legends manga Dewott is 's first as well as his main Pokémon in the Pocket Monsters BW: Meetings with the Legends manga. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Beach: Seabreeze Trail, Rugged Flats, World Axle - B1F}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Fontaine}} |area=Silent Tundra (Mapless Street), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Secret Warehouse: The Enemies Within}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 1}} |area=Nacht Carnival: Stage 543}} |area=White Ruins: Seabreeze Trail (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Air Slash|Flying|Special|75|95|15}} |Assurance|Dark|Physical|60|100|10}} |Brine|Water|Special|65|100|10||'}} |Copycat|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Detect|Fighting|Status|—|—|5}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Sacred Sword|Fighting|Physical|90|100|15| }} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Trump Card|Normal|Special|—|—|5}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- -type moves. He was captivated by 's talent and made him an apprentice. }} |- when its Attack is 54 or higher Evolves into when its Attack is 104 or higher | |link= , , and Motochika }} |- |} Evolution |no2=502 |name2=Dewott |type1-2=Water |evo2= |no3=503 |name3=Samurott |type1-3=Water}} Sprites Trivia * Dewott was first seen on concept art from the along with , , and . ** Dewott's English name, as well as 's, was officially confirmed through the anime in The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice!. Origin Dewott is based on a and http://web.archive.org/web/20101228065540/http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ds/interview/irbj/sp/index5.html (archived link). Its trait of fighting with its two shells may be based on , a type of martial arts involving the . Name origin Dewott may be a combination of dew, water, and otter. It may also involve duel or dual (referring to the two scalchops it fights with), or duo (Italian for two, referring to its place in its evolutionary line). Notably, is the name of the author of . Futachimaru may be a combination of 二つ futatsu (two), 太刀 tachi (long sword), and 丸 maru (a common ending in a boy's name, especially in the time of samurai). 二 futa (alternate reading of ni) may refer to Dewott's place in the evolutionary line. In other languages , , and |de=Zwottronin|demeaning=From , Otter, and |fr=Mateloutre|frmeaning=From and |es=Dewott|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Dewott|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=쌍검자비 Ssangeomzabi|komeaning=From and suffix |zh_cmn=雙刃丸 / 双刃丸''Shuāngrènwán''|zh_cmnmeaning=From and the Japanese 丸 maru. |ru=Девотт Devott|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |th=ฟุตาจิมารุ Futachimaru|thmeaning=From Japanese name }} Related articles * Blake's Dewott Notes External links * |} de:Zwottronin es:Dewott fr:Mateloutre it:Dewott ja:フタチマル zh:双刃丸